


Forsaken Dreams

by Burning_Angels, The_Black_Lion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, F/M, Hideyoshi Nagachikax Reader, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Angels/pseuds/Burning_Angels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Lion/pseuds/The_Black_Lion
Summary: Hello, everyone! I'm new here. I used Wattpad a while ago but I decided to move onto here, and I'm posting my most viewed story from my Wattpad account (MysticMessengerKayla) to this account on Ao3!  My lovely co-creator Burning_Angels helped me write this!This follows the storyline of the anime (second season ending), not the manga! This is an angsty romance story for anyone who loves those two things, and Hideyoshi Nagachika. It's a Hide x Reader fic!I hope you all enjoy this!**THERE ARE ALSO MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ANIME IN THIS SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**And one final thing, I do not own the plot or these characters. The storyline (besides what i squeezed in there with the reader) belongs to Sui Ishida. Most of this dialouge is actually from the anime. (I went back and rewatched all of it just to make this ;-;)
Relationships: Nagachika Hideyoshi & Original Character(s), Nagachika Hideyoshi & Original Female Character(s), Nagachika Hideyoshi & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the Summary, this IS ANGST and has SPOILERS so, please read at your own risk!!  
> I wrote this with my co-creator two years ago! This is part one of six. 
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name
> 
> Sorry in advance for this being kinda short!

The quiet noise of the news channel playing drifted through the stagnant air of the café Anteiku, drowned by the sound of our innocent conversations and laughing. We sat at a small table, drinking coffee while giggling over some stupidly hilarious conversations we were having. The air was heavy with the smell of steaming, fresh coffee, and for once, Kaneki was laughing with us. It felt nice to see a smile on our best friend’s face, better yet, hear him laugh. He had always been soft-spoken, and as equally as his voice his laugh was barely over a whisper, but the rare sound had snapped the attention of our ears. It was surprising, yet we liked it. It felt great to hear him laugh and know he was happy.

“You two are the _best_ ,” Hide said through a long sigh of contentedness.

“Aw, thanks, Hide,” you said, kissing your boyfriend’s cheek.

“So, Kaneki,” Hide said, leaning back in his seat after returning the kiss.

“Is there a special someone in your sights? You’re a college student! You should have a girl by now.” He grinned.

“So? Who is it?” “Do you like someone?” You asked, not wanting to make your best friend uncomfortable.

Kaneki’s smile faltered and he wet his lips. “Well… there _is_ this one girl…”

“What’s her name?” You asked again, curious now.

“Is it…. _Her?”_ Hide’s smile stretched as he looked at a barista.

“Touka-chan?” You looked at Hide.

“Heeyy!” Hide called loudly, standing up and waving. “Touka-chan!”

The bluish-purple haired female looked at Hide. “What?”

"H-Hide!” Kaneki said hurriedly, his tone still hushed. “Sit down! Be poli-”

Touka finished up with the table she was at and walked over to us. “May I help you?”

“Could I get another coffee please?” You said, before your boyfriend could say anything about Kaneki. You didn’t want Kaneki to be uncomfortable.

“Of course. Do you two want anything else?” She asked politely, directing her question at Kaneki and Hide.

“Is there any guy you’re interested in?” Hide asked.

Her cheeks turned a light pink as he asked that, but she ignored the question, then walked off to make the other coffee.

“Hide!” Kaneki said firmly. “You shouldn’t treat a girl like that.”

“If Kaneki likes her, let him talk to her, Hide.” You said softly.

"You idiot, it’s not her,” Kaneki hissed.

"O-Oh.. Sorry..” You said, averting your gaze from the two.

Kaneki’s expression was one almost of anger, but the small noirette was too sweet to be fully angry.

“Neki, calm down.”

“What’ll I do if I get kicked out?” he lightly protested. “This is the only place where she and I both-”


	2. Chapter 2

The bell at the door rang and in stepped a long, elegant girl that made the stars in Kaneki’s eyes dance.

“So it’s her then?” You asked, noticing the look in Kaneki’s eyes. 

A small, shy smile was plastered on Kaneki’s lips as his gaze followed the girl. She had long, purple hair swept off to one side and over her shoulder, wearing a purple dress that faded into white, with eyes the same shade of amethyst as her hair, with the addition of glasses with red on the lower half of the frame.

“She’s pretty, Neki.” You smiled. 

“I know, right?”

“You should go talk to her.”

“Don’t even go there,” Hide said.

“H-huh?” That seemed to snap Kaneki out of his trange.

“It’s just like Beauty and the whatever with you guys.”

“The Beast!”

You laughed a bit, then looked at the female Kaneki seemed interested in. “Neki, go talk to her.”

“W-what?”

“You like her, don’t you?”

“Uh…” He looked down. “S-so what if I do?”

“You should go talk to her. She might like you too, Neki. Don’t you agree, Hide?” You asked, turning to your significant other, whom had just been listening to you two speak for the past five minutes.

“Yeah! Go talk to her, Kaneki.” Hide grinned. 

“B-but-”

“You won’t know if she likes you until you go ask to hang out,” Hide said to our shy noirette friend.

“I doubt she even knows I exist,” Kaneki said quietly.

“Aw, come on,” Hide urged. “Go sit with her, or at least talk to her.” .

Kaneki’s eyes lingered on Hide. “Fine,” he said eventually. “But you two have to go with the bookstore with me later if it fails.”

“Sure.” You smiled, then looked at Hide, waiting for his answer.

“Of course, but I doubt it will.” The blonde-brunette grinned. 

Kaneki stood up, and then his seemed to freeze in place, looking towards the girl. And then, slowly, a grin crept across his features. You and Hide watched as Kaneki walked over to the purple haired female, smiles spreading across your faces.

For a while, nothing too interesting happened. Then, Kaneki laughed and the girl smiled widely.

“Awww!” You whisper shouted, hugging Hide. He hugged you back, grinning as he watched our best friend. After a little bit, Kaneki returned to you and your boyfriend. 

“So, how’d it go?” You and Hide asked.

“We’re going to the bookstore on Sunday at ten.” Kaneki said happily, yet still in his quiet tone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets angsty!!   
> There's a timeskip from the previous chapter to the end of the second season for this chapter.   
> If you haven't seen the anime, don't read this unless you don't care about spoilers!!   
> Also, it you haven't seen the anime, this probably won't make sense, so I suggest watching it if you haven't! 
> 
> Also, apologies for the somewhat confusing transition to the timeskip, I wrote this two years ago and decided not to change anything.

Since then, the date that Kaneki went on... It went well until he walked Rize home. She was secretly a ghoul.

Yep, a ghoul.

She tried to kill Kaneki, but ended up getting crushed by construction beams.

Kaneki ended up getting severely injured and taken to the hospital, then had to get an organ transplant.

The organs that he received we're Rize's, ultimately resulting in him becoming a ghoul.

\---------

Now the CCG had put their top priority as ending the One-Eyed King, and that's exactly what they were going to do.

Yomo took Touka and Hinami to a safe place while Koma and Kaya stayed at Anteiku, preparing for their final battle.

They were determined to protect it from the CCG.

The One-Eyed King faced the CCG as Kaneki watched everything below from the rooftops.

\---------

A drop of blood fell onto the floor as Kaneki winced in pain, snapping out of his daydream.

**Clink...**

Kaneki’s head quickly turned to the side, looking to where the noise came from.

**It sounded like something was being poured…**

**Then… Footsteps…?**

He could see a shadow figure, but couldn’t make out who it was.

The person started walking over to him as he watched, eyes locked on the figure.

“It’s surprisingly hard to make coffee, isn’t it?” The figure said, stepping into the light. Kaneki’s eyes widened.

“Yo, Kaneki,” Hide said, smiling.

“Hide…” Kaneki said quietly, staring at his best friend. After a few moments, he realized that his ghoul eye was visible and quickly put his hands over his eye, looking away.

Hide looked at Kaneki, then looked down at the floor, frowning.

Kaneki held his face, looking away from Hide, hand still over his eye, which was covered in blood.

“Kaneki… I knew,” Hide said confidently, his tone laced with warmth and acceptance.

Kaneki looked up slightly.

“Yeah, I knew.” He said again, as a few drops of blood hit the floor. Hide walked over the one of the tables and set the cups down as more drops echoed in the otherwise quaint café.

“This is lousy. Must not have been ready yet.” Hide said as he sat down, picking up one of the cups with coffee. He took a sip, then instantly got a disgusted look on his face.

“Ugh… Sorry, Kaneki. This one’s lousy too.” Hide said as he looked at Kaneki, smiling a bit.

Kaneki stood there, his hand still over his eye.

Hide looked at Kaneki, then down at the coffee.

“I guess it couldn’t be that easy, huh?” Hide said with a light, quiet sigh. As soon as that happened, a figure appeared in the doorway and they walked in, the lights shining on their hair.

Hide looked to them as they walked over to the two.

“Yo, (Y/N).” Hide greeted, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“Hey, Hide, Kaneki,” They smiled. “Catching up on some things?” They asked.

Hide nodded, smiling, then turned back to Kaneki with his arm still wrapped around (Y/N)’s waist.

“Oh, come to think of it, Kaneki, do you remember? The time I got the crap beaten out of me by Mr. Nishio?” Hide asked.

Kaneki’s eyes widened a bit as (Y/N) frowned, giving a soft squeeze to their lover.

“Yeah, to be honest, I thought I was dead. I tried playing dead to get through it, but that guy shows no mercy.” Hide said, glancing toward the floor. He then looked at Kaneki, scratching his head with his free hand, then gave one of his signature grins.

“Well, I guess it’s no use.” Hide smiled, then looked out the window before looking back at Kaneki.

“Kaneki... “ He looked back inside and down at the floor for a second before looking back up and at Kaneki.

“Thanks for going all-out trying to save me back then.” Hide said, squeezing (Y/N)’s waist gently as he watched Kaneki.

Kaneki closed his eyes, tearing up, then uncovered his ghoul eye, looking at the two.

More blood then dripped onto the floor, making a small splash noise, yet no one acknowledged it.

“When I looked at the folks of Anteiku,” he continued, “I thought, it sure is nice how they’re all full of life, huh? And there you were, among them.” He said, looking at the bar area, having a bit of a flashback to when they were sitting in Anteiku, drinking coffee, everyone smiling, talking and having a good time.

“It kind of felt like (Y/N) and I were the only one’s being left out.” He said, glancing down again as the flashback slowly faded.

“And so I… I decided to do whatever I could.” He then looked into his coffee cup. (Y/N) kept close to Hide, listening to every word he said.

“But with things finally ending up like this, there wasn’t anything I could do on my own, huh?” He said, as Kaneki watched, his blank, expressionless face turning into a slightly surprised one, then into one of regret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN TOKYO GHOUL AND DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED, STOP READING NOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

“Kaneki, don’t go taking all of this on yourself so much.” Hide looked at Kaneki. “That’s something you’ve always done.” 

Kaneki looked down with a slight smile. “Mhm…” Hide smiled a bit, but then looked to be in pain as more blood fell onto the floor. Hide quickly stood up and (Y/N) backed up slightly, worry written all over their face. 

“You know, Kaneki, you’ve gotten pretty famous.” Hide said, pushing his hand against the table to prop himself up still. He then covered his face with his hand, like Kaneki had been doing earlier.

“”Eyepatch,” they call you!” He laughed slightly, which made (Y/N) and Kaneki smile a bit. He then put his hand a little below his eye. 

“You styling it up?” Hide joked, which made Kaneki let out a small bit of laughter, causing Hide to give a smile again. He then had a pained expression on his face as blood spilled onto the floor, causing him to wobble a bit, and (Y/N) to back up again in fear and panic. Hide fell to his hands and knees, attempting to stand up again, only to fall and fall back down onto his knees, hugging his abdomen. Kaneki and (Y/N) stared in shock, with (Y/N) already having tears streaming down their cheeks. 

“Hide…?” Kaneki said quietly, clearly in shock. Hide winced in pain, more blood spilling from his wound and he clutched it. He then looked at the floor, trying to give a small smile. 

“I screwed up… just a little bit out there…” Hide said, pain laced in his voice. He looked like at any moment he was going to fall on his face, so Kaneki quickly caught him. (Y/N) still stood there, crying and in shock before rushing over to their best friend and boyfriend. 

“Hide…” Kaneki said, tearing up again and closing his eyes. (Y/N) hugged them as well, not saying a word.

“Kaneki... “ Hide said, grabbing Kaneki’s shoulder.

(Y/N) watched, memories playing in their mind of them and Hide, as well as themself, Hide and Kaneki. 

_ “Heyo, Kaneki, (Y/N)!” Hide grinned happily as he walked through the door of Anteiku, everyone smiling and waving at him as he walked to sit down with (Y/N) and Kaneki. _

_ “Hey, Hide,” Kaneki greeted softly, smiling. _

_ “Sup, Hide.” (Y/N) grinned, smiling at the blonde-brunette male. _

_ “Come sit down, Hide. We were waiting for you before we go anything.” (Y/N) said.  _

_ “Alright, cool. Thanks guys.” He walked over to his two best friends and sat down with them. _

_ “Touka-chan!” (Y/N) called out to the purplish-blue haired female.  _

_ Touka looked at (Y/N) and walked over to the table. “Hm?” _

_ “Could we get three coffees please?” (Y/N) asked kindly. _

_ Touka nodded and wrote that down, then went back over to the bar area, placing the order. The Hide, Kaneki and (Y/N) got into conversations, smiling and laughing as they waited for the coffee to come.  _

Hide looked at (Y/N), weakly smiling. “Hey… (Y/N)...?” Hide said softly.

“Y-Yes…?” She stuttered.

“I love you… You know that no matter what happens, my heart is forever yours. I love you, always…” Hide said, giving a soft, sweet smile to his significant other. 

“I-I know..” They stuttered again, hiccupping. “I love you, so much… You’re my everything…” They gently grabbed his hand. Hide gave a small smile, using almost all of his strength to cup (Y/N)’s cheek, and pull them into a soft, tender kiss. They kissed back, being ever so gentle with him. 

After a moment, he pulled away. “I love you, (Y/N)… Don’t forget it…”

They nodded, “I won’t, I love you too, Hide…” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter!!! No angst for this one.   
> Its in all italics because it's a flashback. c:

_ “Hey, (Y/N)?” Hide asked. (Y/N) looked up at Hide. _

_ “Yeah, Hide? What’s up?”  _

_ “I… I need to tell you something…” He said, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “So… will you listen…?” He asked. _

_ “Of course I will, what’s up?” They asked. _

_ “I… I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while, and this might be a bit cheesy, but… I really like you, and I think you’re really pretty. Your smile brightens my day, your laugh is angelic, your eyes are mesmerizing… You _ ..  _ You’re just perfect, (Y/N). You’re more than just a sibling or a best friend to me. I love you.”  _

_ Their face turned a deep pink in an instant. “O-Oh…” _

_ “I-It’s fine if you don’t feel the same… I just wanted to let you know how I felt so I-” Hide got cut off by (Y/N) pressing their soft lips against his.  _

_ “I love you too, Hide.” They grinned. Hide then grinned, picked up (Y/N) bridal style and gave them a passionate, loved filled kiss.  _


	6. Chapter 6

“Let’s go home.” He said softly. Kaneki watched, slowly realizing what was happening, and his eyes widened slightly. Hide’s grip then tightened on his shoulder as he trembled. 

“Let’s go home.” He repeated, then slowly faded out of consciousness with his hand sliding off Kaneki’s shoulder. Kaneki had a single tear fall from his eye, as (Y/N) closed their eyes, silently sobbing. Everything got darker around them as the two sat there, feeling their hearts shatter. 

Kaneki got up, picked up Hide, and looked at (Y/N), motioning for them to follow, so they got up, and they left. 

Anteiku slowly fell apart, and was on fire now. 

Kaneki started walking away from Anteiku, Hide in his arms and (Y/N) by his side. 

Touka watched from a distance, only realizing what had happened as she saw Hide in Kaneki’s arms, and a very upset, even depressed (Y/N) by his side.

Kaneki continued walking with (Y/N), walking past the CCG members and further on. He kept Hide close to him, occasionally looking down at him. After what seemed like forever, they reached a massive group of CCG members, mixed with Aogiri Tree members. 

(Y/N) looked at Kaneki, tear streaks on their cheeks, as well as tears still sliding down. He looked at them, then all of the people around them before kneeling down and very gently lying Hide on the ground.

He then stood up again, only to feel someone hugging him. He looked down, and watched (Y/N) hug him, burying their face in his chest as they sobbed their heart out. With that, Kaneki hugged his other best friend close to him, stroking their hair gently and let a few of his own tears fall. 

And even as Hide had left, his life having bled out of the wound in his stomach, as Hide had fallen off the face of the earth to never come back, even as Kaneki and (Y/N) were slowly breaking because of it, they both knew that Hide was now free, as a bird, calling to them. They had lost Hide, but he had gained something himself - the wings of a bird to fly freely for eternity until they joined him.

  
  



End file.
